Hospital of Horror
by blackmistress
Summary: The host club decides to do a Halloween event in an abandoned hospital. But little do they know that there is someone, or something, already there, waiting for them. will they be able to get out alive, or is there other plans ahead for them? Full of gore so don't read if ya have a weak stomach... p.s. I don't own, the anime/manga or characters of The Ouran High school Host Club.


"Are we all here?" Tamaki turned around and asked. "yu~p", Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. "Alright, let's go in!" Tamaki turned around again and started walking toward an old broken down hospital. The entire host club was just about to walk inside.

~~~~~~~~~flashback- 1 day before~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you guys going to do anything for Halloween Tamaki?" a customer and him and he was sitting next to her. He looked at her and smiled, "why of course, were are going to and abandon hospital on Halloween night. the girl had a confused look, "why are you going there?" she asked. "well if it's safe enough we'll have our host club there that day after Halloween!" he stated with his hands up it the air. "won't it be fun, and if you get scared you can hold my hand." he said grabbing the girls hand in his. "y-yeah!" she squealed out, blushing.

~~~~~~~~flashback over~~~~~~~~

Koyoa took out a key and unlocked the gate. They all started to walk towards the hospital. As they got closer the hospital got larger and larger. Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey all of them had a worried/ scared expression. kyoya was taking notes and mori had an expressionless face, as usual for them both. And then there was haruhi, who was just looking around not even scared. Then they finally reached the entrance doors.

Kyoya stuck in a key and unlocked the doors, and pushed them open. They all walked inside slowly as the doors shut and locked behind them. Kyoya noticed this happen but didn't think much of it. "Heh, heh, heh..." they heard a deep laugh ring out through the halls. "Welcome to the hospital of death!" it yelled out as a gust of wind blew past them. "W-what?!" Tamaki, honey, hikaru, and kaoru all yelled out at once. Then they all looked at kyoya. "Oh, this hospital was nicknamed that..." he said pushing up his glasses smiling, "you see, there was a doctor who tortured the disobedient patients to death, even for the smallest things." he looked at them all, "I guess I should have mentioned that before?". Everyone except mori and harhui gave him evil eyes. Kyoya walked in front of the group and announced, "This is restricted premises, and if you do not leave I will call my private police force." Right after he said that he flipped out his phone.

"Now, now, patients should be good and follow the rules." they heard thunking footsteps coming towards them. Each one, becoming louder and closer. Then they could finally see who it was. It was wearing a surgeon's uniform, with blood splattered and dripping off of it. The face was burnt, with pieces of flesh hanging from it, and even missing. On his left arm there was flesh missing and bone sticking out, like it was fractured, but still able to function. Also on his left leg there was a huge chunk of meat missing and you could see his femur. When he was walking he held two metal strings, one in each hand. Everyone was scared as hell to even talk.

"You should sit down and be good." he smiled as he pulled the strings. Kyoya yelled out in pain, for the metal strings cut his achelies tendon and ankles. He started to fall as a wheelchair caught him. And barbed wire wrapped around him. Whenever he would move the barbed wire would dig into his skin. Everyone tried to go and help him, but a strong gust of wind knocked them all back. The surgeon monster and the wheelchair with kyoya started to go down a dark hallway. When they were finally able to get up they ran around the waiting room, while yelling his name. Then one of the TVs flickered on.

There was kyoya on a surgery table standing upright. He had a gas mask on his face and his head was hanging low. They were watching him with extremely worried eyes. Then his shoulders started to shake, and his head twitched slightly. They heard a quite chuckle, and then he threw his head up, laughing like an insane person. A bone saw, two syringes and six scalpels. He tried to pull his arms up, but they were strapped down. He may had been cracking up laughing but his eyes were scared. The first tool started to float towards him, it was a scalpel. It moved to the top left side of his shoulder and pressed down. It didn't stop going down till it almost hit his bone. Very slowly it started to move and pull down his arm. Blood splattered all over, on him and the floors. He was laughing with pain in his voice, and tears rolling down his eyes.

Everyone was crying, but mori held on strong and made honey close his eyes with his hand, but he couldn't stop the sounds. He felt warm tears on his hand. When he looked down, there was honey shaking and crying kyoya's name. "Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled as he tried to move, but was unable too. The surgeon had made sure that they would either watch or hear his pain.

Then the scalpel reached his wrist. The laughing quieted down a little, but did not end. But right when it stopped, it went right back to the top to start again. The other five scalpels went to different places. One on his right arm, one on his left leg, one on his right leg, one in the middle of his stomach, and the last one on his forehead. All six started to rip his skin to shreds, slowly. In so much pain he started to scream laugh. Then the two syringes broke through his glasses and into his left eye. They moved inside of it, pulled out and stabbed back in, gouging it out, making sure not to kill him yet. His one good eye opened with shock and pain. Then they heard the bone saw turn on. Kyoya's eyes looked slowly down as the bone saw quickly started to cut his right knee. Tears were coming out, a non-stopping flood. Kyoya threw his head down, his body still shaking from laughing, he stayed like that for a while. Then all of the tools suddenly stopped and withdrew from his body. Blood nearly covering his body, bone showing through his flesh. There was a squeak, and the gas was turned. They all looked at the screen hoping it was over. Tears rolling down every ones faces, while they begged for him to live. There was a gasping sound as kyoya threw his head up screaming and shaking it side to side. Blood coming out of his good eye, and dripping down his right cheek. Then he suddenly coughed up blood, he looked down and saw the bone saw in his stomach, while on. Then his head completely fell down with blood dripping out of his mouth. "Who's next?" the surgeon said appearing on the screen.

"Run!" honey yelled out, starting to turn around. They all were running towards the door when harhui, hikaru, kaoru and Tamaki were thrown back from the door. Mori noticed and turned his head around too look. But then he heard a yell come from honey. He turned around instinctively to see honey holding his blood covered hands. Then he noticed the door handles having barbwire on them including blood. When honey went to open the door, barbwire came out and cut his hands. Then the ground between us started to crumble, and honey lost his footing. "Shit!" honey yelled.

"Little boys should go play with the toys and wait." The surgeon yelled laughing on the screen. At the bottom of the hole there were stuffed animal bunnies with razor teeth.

"Mitsukuni!" mori yelled trying to catch the falling honey. Honey held out his hand for mori, "Takashi!" he yelled right back. He wouldn't be able to reach honey, so he would trade life. He jumped down and caught honey and threw him back up, while thrusting himself down. Honey caught onto the side of the hole, and looked down at mori. Mori held his hand out and there was a single tear in his eye before he fell into the bunnies. They tore him up easily, but started at his feet and stomach to make sure he feels pain. He coughed up blood when the tore out his insides of his stomach, and lost the color in his eyes. Honey was crying like crazy when he pulled himself up halfway so he could see the others. But his face lost color when he saw them on the ground pined by the wind. Tamaki and harhui were lying on their stomach yelling to honey and also crying. Then a pair of black shoes and white pants walked in front of him. He looked up, and there was the surgeon, smiling. He stepped on honey's already tattered hands. "Ah!" honey yelled as his right hand slipped off. "have fun with the toys." He said then cut honey's left hand off. A shocked painful expression was on his face when he fell.

Within minutes honey's screaming was gone. Then four of them were able to get up. They were all shaking and crying. It was quite, then Tamaki stepped in front of harhui and stretched his arms out. Then in a split second, what looked like a hundred scalpels flew right into Tamaki, who was trying to protect harhui. He fell to the ground, still alive. Harhui had her hands over her mouth with tears in her eyes. She knelt down to Tamaki and the twins ran over saying boss in unison. When she looked at the scalpels she noticed none of them hit any of his vital spots. But in the condition he was in, it would hurt him a lot and he would bleed out. Tamaki lifted one of his hands to her face rubbing her cheek while she cried his name. Right before he was going to say something two syringes stabbed him through his neck. His eyes, shocked, and his mouth bloody, had stayed that way when he died.

Harhui was crying and telling him to come back, while hikaru was covering his eyes crying. Kaoru started to back away slowly while the floor started to crack underneath of his feet. Right when he looked down the floor broke apart. Kaoru fell while plenty of sharp glass shards and piles of cement fell onto him. Harhui and hikaru heard the noise, and hikaru was first to run over to were his twin was.

"Kaoru?! Kaoru?! Kaoru~?!" he kept yelling sliding down the rubbish. Then he had saw a sight he would have wished to never see. There was his twin brother, dead. He ran over to him and notices the glass shards through his stomach, the dark res and the organs from his stomach all sliced to shreds. His lower half completely smashed in between the cement, blood, flesh and bone fragments splattered on the ground. Hikaru put his forehead on his brothers and cried and screamed at him to not leave him alone as a half. Harhui came fowling hikaru to notice kaoru. She started to cry even more as she walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped shaking for a second as he threw he hand off of him.

"What do you know about losing your other half?!" he screamed and her with a tear struck face.

"I-I… I'm sorry… I-" she stuttered as she started to walk back to him once again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed throwing his arm around almost hitting her. She started to step back slowly when she ran into something. Her hand touched something wet, so she raised it to see a dark red. With eyes full of fear she slowly turned around. There the surgeon was, smiling at her.

"Your turn!" he said as he took two scalpels and cut open her forehead and bottom part of her stomach.

"Kyaaaaaaaa-!" she screamed as hikaru looked up to see her fall.

"haruhi!" he said running over to her, just in time to catch her. Blood was coming out her mouth and it was choking her. A finale tear fell down her cheek, a bloody tear. Hikaru looked around to see were the surgeon was, still holding haruhi. The surgeon walked in front of him still smiling. Then all of the body's fell from the ceiling to the ground. One by one falling and splattering. The blood, flesh and guts going every were, even on hikaru. It started to get darker and darker as one last scream rang out in the halls.

One of the TV's in the hospital turned on to show a news report. A women in a dress suit was speaking, "This is a live report coming from Ouran High school, where seven of the students went missing a couple days ago. The seven kids are Tamaki Suou, Kyoya Otori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka and Harhui Fujioka." She paused for a second then kept going, "if you have and information on where this kids could be located, please let us know as soon as you can!"

Then the TV flickered off once again as a deep laugh rang out through the halls, and many different screams also.


End file.
